La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon coeur
by So.Bubule
Summary: Depuis le temps que cela continuait, il était temps pour Lily de mettre fin à leur petit jeu. Parce qu'il arrive qu'un petit rien vous montre à quel point attendre est futile...


**La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur.**

Il avait un cil sur la joue.

Voila maintenant une demi-heure que Lily le regardait. Pas fixement bien-sur, elle prenait soin de le garder dans le coin de son œil certes, mais dès qu'elle tournait la tête elle ne voyait que cela, que ce long cil noir et épais.

Elle en était jalouse, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle enviait chez lui de toute façon. Elle était fascinée par ses cils droits, ses cils gracieux. Elle, elle n'avait pas la chance d'avoir ce trait de visage si particulier, si sensuel. Ses cils à elle étaient droits, roux et fins, autant dire quasi invisibles. Elle détestait ses cils. Chaque matin elle passait de longues minutes à appliquer couches après couches un mascara qu'elle avait un jour emprunté à sa sœur et plus jamais rendu. Elle ne pouvait imaginer quitter le dortoir sans ce maquillage. Bien-sur elle aurait pu chercher dans les livres un sort pour régler son problème, ou bien demander discrètement à Dorcas. Mais ce mascara c'était une des rares choses non moldues qu'elle avait avec elle, et elle ne voulait pas que Siobhan se foute d'elle.

C'était injuste. Pourquoi lui avait le droit à des si beaux cils alors qu'il était un garçon ? Pourquoi devait-il être aussi chanceux ?

Elle le regardait distraitement sans écouter le pourquoi il riait. Il leva la main et enfonça ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle fronça les sourcils automatiquement.

Dieu qu'elle détestait ses cheveux, ils étaient tout ce qu'elle avait voulu avoir. Au lieu de cela elle avait hérité les cheveux roux de son grand-père qu'elle avait vu, quoi, deux fois dans sa vie… Des cheveux roux qui avaient été le sujet de moqueries bêtes et méchantes à la petite école comme à la maison. Alors peut être n'était ce pas une réelle surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était une vraie sorcière.

Il ramena la main sur le devant de son crane distraitement et l'épi qui avait fini par être permanant après avoir longtemps été orchestré reprit sa place, traçant une belle courbe pointant vers la droite. Elle aussi elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait de ses cheveux, mais ils n'en avaient toujours fait qu'à leur tête. Les lisser ne servait à rien, les boucler était une folie, alors en désespoir de cause elle avait finit par ne plus rien tenter. Elle avait la tête en friche, et elle le savait, et malgré cela les autres avaient le don ironique de lui dire que non, elle était très bien. Mais elle, elle savait qu'a coté de lui elle ne signifiait pas grand-chose.

Elle remit une de ses maudites mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille tout en buvant son thé au lait. Il tourna la tête et à cet instant leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ca ne dura qu'une infime seconde mais elle trouva tout de même le moyen de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et à la hâte elle baissa les yeux sur son livre ouvert distraitement sur ses genoux. Elle ignorait comment il s'y prenait mais il avait toujours eu un pouvoir monstre sur elle. Elle serra les dents tout en essayant de reprendre la ligne qu'elle avait abandonnée elle ne savait même plus quand alors qu'elle sentait encore ses yeux fixés sur elle. Elle ne pouvait relever la tête, parce que si elle le faisait elle n'était pas sure de ce qui pouvait arriver.

… _Auréole du temps, berceau nocturne et sûr,  
Et si je ne sais plus tout ce que j'ai vécu  
C'est que tes yeux ne m'ont pas toujours vu…_

Elle releva la tête en sursaut et ferma le livre d'un coup sec ce qui, involontairement, attira l'attention de ses camarades. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce genre de poésie à cet instant. Elle posa le livre sur la table à coté de sa tasse et fit mine de se ré-intéresser aux discutions autour d'elle. Siobhan assise en tailleur à ses pieds la regardait avec une légère grimace d'interrogation, un sourcil levé. Lily lui répondit en haussa les épaules, elle n'avait rien d'autres à dire ni à expliquer de toute façon.

Elle patienta quelques minutes à écouter les autres parler, les regardant chacun à leur tour, mais elle s'attarda moins longtemps sur lui, elle l'évitait presque. Le cil était toujours là, c'était tout ce qu'elle avec retenu de la seconde où ses yeux s'étaient posé sur son visage. Il avait relevé ses lunettes qui reposaient comme elles le pouvaient sur sa mase d'épis. Il aimait enlever ses lunettes le soir, elle avait remarqué… Le vendredi, quand il descendait l'escalier de son dortoir pour aller manger, ses lunettes reposaient soit sur ses cheveux mouillés par sa douche, soit elles étaient dans la poche gauche de son pantalon de coton épais, qu'il enfilait après l'entrainement. Et quand ils remontaient à la salle Commune pour prendre un thé et discuter tous ensemble, ses cheveux avaient eu le temps d'onduler légèrement…

Elle cligna des yeux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait depuis le début. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle tourna la tête vers le feu de la cheminée et rougit. Heureusement qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle ne voulait pas regarder les autres pour voir s'ils l'avaient remarqué. Elle trouva plutôt refuge dans le vacillement des flammes de l'âtre. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Ce n'était pas elle, Lily Evans n'est pas l'observatrice dans leur petit jeu. Jamais. Elle, elle est impulsive, et spontanée, et instinctive.

Lui, c'est le calculateur. Il en a toujours été ainsi, depuis le premier soir où ils avaient réellement parlé ensemble, il l'avait observée, détaillée, et à coté de lui elle avait l'impression d'être complètement… prévisible. Il avait toujours tout planifié, toutes leurs petites rencontres, toutes leurs discutions, il avait toujours tout envisagé. Le sujet, ses blagues, ses gestes, l'issue du problème. Il pensait à chaque éventualité pour pouvoir toujours contrôler la situation, et elle, elle faisait parti de ses calculs la plus part du temps. Et même si elle redoublait d'effort pour être l'élément perturbateur, il arrivait toujours un moment où elle se rendait compte à quel point il était plus fort qu'elle à ce jeu de « attrape moi si tu peux ».

Mais voilà, la donne avait changé.

Elle regarda les flammes danser et se rendit à l'évidence. Elle avait changé, lui aussi et cela faisait presque un mois que leur relation n'était plus la même. Il y a parfois des choses qui vous mettent au pied du mur. Des choses presque insignifiantes, comme des odeurs, une pluie sur une vitre ou encore une musique qui vous poussent à réfléchir. On se rappelle son enfance, on est prit de nostalgie ou bien on est empli de soif ou de désespoir. Ce sont des petites choses qui, comme ce soir, lui font se demander qu'est ce qu'elle attend de lui. C'est ce simple petit cil et ses flammes qui lui rappellent le soir du bal de la rentré et le gout de pâte à citrouille qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

Elle détestait réfléchir au passé, et encore plus, elle détestait réfléchir sur le sentiment d'envie qu'il créait en elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être ces flammes, parce que depuis ce bal, depuis ce simple baiser qu'il lui avait donné, le jeu était terminé. Depuis, elle voulait plus que de simples coups d'œil ou juste des éclats de rire. Elle voulait retrouver ses lèvres, et ses cheveux sous ses doigts comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Vraiment embrassés. Même s'ils étaient saouls, et jeunes et qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore.

Et puis elle était prête à parier que lui aussi s'en souvenait, et qu'il n'attendait que ça. Il n'attendait qu'un mouvement de sa part. Oui, il avait tout calculé, la rentré, leur danse, la pâte à citrouille, et même ce cil ! Il ne laissait rien au hasard, et elle, elle était tombée dedans, complètement. Elle en redemandait même. Mais peu importe puisqu'elle se fichait du jeu.

La vérité la sortit de sa transe et elle cligna des yeux. _Elle s'en fichait_. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, la bouche entrouverte, presque sonnée. _Qu'attendait-elle au juste ?_ Parce que la vérité avait frappé. _Qu'est ce qui la retenait de ne pas sortir avec lui ? _Fort.

Ils étaient jeunes, et il ne l'attendrait certainement pas. En juin ils ne se verraient plus, et elle regrettera, c'était sûr, elle regrettera de ne jamais n'avoir rien tenté. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas. Il lui avait assez demandé de sortir avec lui pour rire, par habitude ou pour faire enrager les autres. Et elle, elle en avait assez rit. C'était son rôle d'être imprévisible. Lui, il calculait, elle, elle agissait. C'était leur dynamique, et elle adorait ça.

Elle le regarda se lever et faire signe à tout le monde de la main. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et lui sourit, plus que les autres. Il se tourna pour rejoindre Remus et Peter qui avaient déjà monté la moitié de leurs escaliers, et elle regarda quelques instant son dos. C'était maintenant. Elle se leva à son tour, ne regarda même pas Siobhan, oublia complètement son livre et sa tasse de thé froid. Elle fixa sa nuque, et quand il disparut dans les escaliers elle accéléra, monta les quelques marches qui les séparaient et à la première occasion elle saisit son poignet.

Il se tourna avec surprise, et elle profita qu'il s'arrête pour monter sur la même marche que lui. Il avait toujours ses lunettes perchées au-dessus de sa tête, et elle se demanda s'il y voyait quelque chose concrètement…

« Ça va Lily ? »

Il avait une tête de plus qu'elle et cela ne lui convenait pas vraiment, alors elle passa sur le coté, monta la marche suivante, toujours en serrant son poignet dans sa main. Elle préférait largement être à sa hauteur. Il continuait de la regarder sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête et cela la fit sourire parce que pour une fois la situation lui échappait.

Elle leva la main et caressa doucement sa joue du bout de l'index. Il cligna des yeux et rougit, mais il ne parvint pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Et c'était terriblement excitant. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort sous l'adrénaline et elle dût se mordre doucement la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant son expression et ce qu'elle comptait faire. Si c'était cela qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il mettait ses plans en action alors elle comprenait pourquoi il aimait tant observer, pourquoi il était un Maraudeur, et pourquoi elle était attirée par lui.

Elle lui montra le bout de son doigt où le cil qui l'avait tant ennuyé reposait, « Fais un vœux et souffle » murmura-t-elle.

Il n'attendit pas un instant et souffla sur son doigt, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle, et elle sentit son souffle sur la peau de son menton et son cou. Elle ne baissa pas la main, au lieu de cela elle la passa dans son cou et la remonta dans les boucles derrières son crane et avec toute la grâce que son impatience et son envie lui laissaient, elle ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne bougea pas tout de suite et elle en profita pour ouvrir sa bouche et passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle le sentit alors se détendre et vite elle dut lâcher son poignet car il prit son visage en coupe et enfin elle retrouva cette sensation. Ce baiser qui hantait ses souvenirs, mais en dix, vingt, cent fois mieux. Ses lèvres et sa langue plus douces et ses mains moins entreprenantes. Elle s'accrocha à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait, parce qu'elle en avait besoin, depuis tout ce temps qu'ils se tournaient autour elle en avait besoin.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda tout ce qu'elle enviait chez lui. Ses cils, ses cheveux, son assurance, ses lèvres…

« Sors avec moi, James. »

Ce n'était pas une question, et en l'occurrence elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin. Alors sans plus attendre elle l'embrassa. Encore et encore. Et le fait qu'il réponde à chacun de ses baisers était la preuve que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait perdu.

Quand elle sentit la caresse légère de ses cils sur sa joue lorsqu'il commença à embrasser son cou, elle soupira de contentement. Oh, elle adorait ses cils, elle adorait son souffle sur sa peau, elle adorait ses mains sur sa taille et son sourire aussi, et peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait bien aimer tout le reste.

_Comme le jour dépend de l'innocence  
Le monde entier dépend de tes yeux purs  
Et tout mon sang coule dans leurs regards._

* * *

Pouaaaaa !_  
_

Salut les jeunes !

Alors par où commencer pour ce texte? Hum on dira que je suis de retour dans le sirupeux... Nan vraiment après relecture je me rend compte à quel point c'est bourré de sucre et de guimauve tout cela... C'est la fin du printemps qui me fait cet effet, la fin des cours aussi ! Quoi que pas totalement, parce que je reprend en juillet...

Bref, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'aime énormément la poésie, et Eluard est incontournable dans le genre. Je me rappelle être tombé amoureuse de ce poème en première, autant dire que je me le traine depuis des années donc et j'avais vraiment envie de jouer avec, jouer gentiment tout de même... On le trouve sur internet ou dans le recueil _Capitale de la Douleur_ pour ceux et celles que cela intéressent...

Bref, donc voila, j'espère que cela vous aura quand même un peu plus. Disons que c'est ma vision de comment ils se sont mis ensemble... Et surtout cela fait un peu écho avec un autre de mes OS, c'est pas vraiment une suite (parce que bon on va dire qu'il y a plus d'un an et demi qui sépare les deux histoires) mais c'est une continuité on dira.

Bises So.


End file.
